<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sometimes you gotta run to fly by snarkymuch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310846">sometimes you gotta run to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch'>snarkymuch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Wings, College Student Peter Parker, Family Fluff, Gen, Learning to use wings, Peter Parker is a good big brother, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Siblings, Temper Tantrums, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingfic, preening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:36:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkymuch/pseuds/snarkymuch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*reading the first would help you understand this, but it's fairly easy to read as a standalone*</p><p>Morgan has reached the age where she knows wings are for flying and starts jumping off the furniture to try. Peter stops by the lake house and helps Tony with her. It all family fluff with some questions answered about wings in this universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Broken Wings [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sometimes you gotta run to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sat down to write my wing reveal and this was what happened. I'm not sorry because I think it's cute.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony placed the last pillows on the floor in front of the couch and turned to look over his work. Morgan was stacking blocks on the floor by the coffee table, her small wings resting on her back.</p><p>Like all children, they were more rounded then they would grow to be, and the feathers fluffier, more down than actual feathers. Her bare feet wiggled into the strands of the carpet as she worked on her block tower. Tony took a moment to settle his nerves.</p><p>Ever since seeing the birds outside flying, Morgan had been obsessed with trying to fly, which just wasn’t possible. The wings they had were vestigial, a remnant of an earlier time.</p><p>Humans were too heavy for their wings to carry, though they could glide and control their falls, which brought Tony to his redecorating of the living room and all the pillows on the floor.</p><p>Ever since Morgan got the idea in her head she could fly, she’d been pulling herself up on the couch and throwing herself off, just to let her wings try to catch her. Her wings were small, though, and the feathers were immature, so he was worried she’d get hurt.</p><p>The squeak of the screen door made Tony look up, and he saw Peter’s beat-up Volvo through the window. The kid was just starting college, and it was his first car. Tony had offered to buy him an Audi, but he balked at the suggestion.</p><p>The kid was stubborn at the best of times, and he didn’t like to accept anything that resembled charity. Not a bad trait, but it did drive Tony insane, especially when it meant he was driving a car old enough to register as an antique.</p><p>It was safe, though, despite its flaws. Tony didn’t budge about safety. He’d gone over the car personally, making sure it wasn’t going to break down, or worse, cause an accident. That gave Tony some peace of mind.</p><p>The door opened, and Peter stepped into the living room, plastic bags hanging from his arms and backpack over his shoulder. He transferred some of the bags to his other hand and then shimmied his backpack off, tossing it with a thump by the door.</p><p>A broad smile stretched across his face when Morgan looked up at him, her wings fluttering and then charging toward him. Tony dashed after her, but she reached Peter first, grabbing onto his legs and looking up at him.</p><p>“Piggy ride.”</p><p>“My hands are a little full right now, Momo, but I’ll hold you in a minute. Promise.”</p><p>Morgan huffed, her wings arching up and flapping again. She took off back to the coffee table, bumping into Tony’s leg on the way.</p><p>“Don’t mind me,” Tony said with a smile. He looked at Peter, the kid looked tired but otherwise okay. “Hey, kid, how was the trip? Your jalopy make it alright?”</p><p>“Thelma’s a champ. Though she’s burning oil like crazy still but that’s no biggie. I keep some spare on the backseat.”</p><p>Tony drew a breath, shaking his head. “I really wish you’d let me buy you something newer.”</p><p>“Me and Thelma, we’re connected. She’s ride or die, Mr. Stark. I can’t just replace her because she’s a little needy.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever that means.”</p><p>Peter started walking toward the kitchen but paused when he passed near the couch. “Why are all the pillows on the floor?”</p><p>“Morgan is going through the flying phase.”</p><p>Understanding crossed Peter’s face. “Yeah, I guess I was really a handful then. May told me stories from my mom about me trying to fly off the stairs.”</p><p>“Shh, don’t give her ideas.”</p><p>“You know it’s normal, right? All kids go through this.”</p><p>Tony huffed. “Normal or not, I’m not letting my baby girl get a concussion.”  </p><p>Peter went to the table and placed his shopping bags down, digging into them. He pulled out a package of Oreos and chocolate chip cookies with a grin. Tony raised a brow. Next came Twizzlers followed by Hershey Kisses.</p><p>“Really, Pete? You’re not giving all those to Morgan.”</p><p>Peter laughed. “Duh, I’m gonna eat some, too. Oh, and I got ice cream.” He produced a container of chocolate with marshmallow swirl.</p><p>“You’re putting her to bed tonight then, and make sure she brushes her teeth.”</p><p>Peter shrugged, taking the ice cream over to the freezer and stashing it by the frozen peas. “When’s Pepper coming home?”</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes. “You know, it drives me crazy you’ll call everyone else by their first name but me.”</p><p>“Sorry, not sorry, Mr. Stark. It’s gone on too long. We can’t change it now. It’s our thing.”</p><p>Tony shook his head, picking up the cookies and putting them away in the cupboard. “Pep should be home some. I need to start on dinner soon, but no treats until after, or I’ll never get her to eat real food.”</p><p>Peter turned, leaning on the counter. His gaze drifted past Tony, and then his eyes went wide. “Wait, Mo!” And then he was charging toward the living room.</p><p>Spinning, Tony saw what had startled him. Morgan was on the back of the couch, trying to stand, her wings flapping uselessly behind her.</p><p>Tony took off toward her just as Peter caught her in his arms, setting her on the floor. Morgan looked utterly put out to have missed out on flying, and Tony’s heart was still recovering from seeing her nearly jump. He hadn’t thought of putting pillows behind the couch. He’d thought she’d only jump off the arms or cushions.</p>
<hr/><p>Peter crouched down to be on Morgan’s level and brushed her hair back from her eyes. She was scowling at him. It was adorable how well she could pout.</p><p>“You can’t fly, Mo. I know it sucks, but our wings just don’t work like that.”</p><p>Her frown deepened, and she huffed. “Not fair.”</p><p>“I know it’s not, but there are lots of other cool things we can do.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>His face scrunched in thought. “Well, uh, we can glide, which is nearly as cool as flying.”</p><p>He heard Tony sigh behind him. “Not to rain on your parade, but I don’t want anyone trying to glide either. Two feet on the ground at all times, them’s the rules. My house, so I get the final say.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes, making Morgan giggle. He tapped her nose with his finger and leaned in to whisper to her. “I’ll teach you to glide when you’re older. That’s what brothers are for.”</p><p>And Peter didn’t mind, and it was right that he be the one to teach her. It made him sad to think about, but Tony wouldn’t be able to take her gliding with his wings. Pepper could teach her, but if Peter was honest, it was something that he wanted to do with his sister when the time came.</p><p>Morgan grinned, seeming content with Peter’s offer. She turned and took off back to her toy hoard, and there wasn’t any other word for it. Tony spoiled her. They all did. Even Happy got in on it. And her Uncle Rhodey was always stopping by with cool toys. It was like a competition between him and Tony to see who could outdo the other.</p><p>Peter might not have had endless toys to bring with him, but he had something they all didn’t. He had raven wings, raven wings that made Morgan settle even when she was having the worst tantrum in history. She loved his wings.</p><p>Whenever they were together, she insisted he showed them so she could climb up underneath and let them settle over her. She was even getting better at preening. She didn’t pull on his feathers as badly as she used to.</p><p>Tony called over to Morgan, “I’m going to start the lasagna. Be good for your brother, Maguna.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Of course, she’ll be good. I brought treats.”</p><p>Tony laughed, rolling his eyes. “Bribery only gets you so far. Just remember, you’re the one putting her to bed.”</p><p>Tony excused himself to the kitchen, and Peter glanced at Morgan, who was playing with a small, robotic dog. It looked like something Tony had built.</p><p>The down of her wings was puffed up, and some spots were being pushed out by adult feathers. She needed someone to preen to her wings a little.</p><p>Shaking his wings onto his back, he walked over to the chair next to Morgan and squatted down, resting his forearms on his knees. He peered over her shoulder, watching as she fed her doll to the robotic dog.</p><p>With the lightest touch, he rested a hand on her soft, downy wings. “Hey, Mo, whatcha got there?”</p><p>The small baby doll blinked at Peter as Morgan rolled her onto her side to better fit her into the dog's mouth.</p><p>“I’m feeding, Molly.”</p><p>The corner of Peter’s mouth tugged up. He shook his head a little. He was pretty sure this was just regular imaginative play and not some red flag about future problems. Morgan was just very creative.</p><p>Now that he was up close, he could see her wings better and brushed his fingers over the tufts of down that were sticking up. It wasn’t good to pluck the down, but he could smooth it out.</p><p>“I’m gonna preen your wings while you feed Molly. That sound okay?”</p><p>She nodded and continued her elaborate play. Peter gently ran his fingers through the down and feathers, letting them run through his fingers. He found a spot the down was knotted, and he worked it out.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Sorry, Mo. I won’t do it again. I think I’m all done. You want to do mine?”</p><p>If you had told Peter that he would be letting a child touch his wings before, he would have laughed, but now it felt natural. He wasn’t scared. How could he look at himself in such a bad light when the sunshine that was Morgan existed with wings just as black as his.</p><p>He carefully turned and got on his knees, so his wings were facing her, and a moment later, he felt her little hands ruffling the feathers. He let himself relax while she played with his wings. At one point, he was pretty sure Molly, the robotic dog, got involved and was walking across his wings. He didn’t mind, though.</p><p>He heard Morgan yawn, and he turned to see her looking back at him with tired eyes. Smiling, he got up and scooped her into his arms before settling on the couch, so his wings weren’t in the way.</p><p>Morgan wiggled into his side, pressing against him and touching his wing. She felt warm under his wing. The air was starting to smell like lasagna, and he knew dinner would be soon.</p><p>He didn’t intend to sleep when he closed his eyes, but he still drifted off, waking a little later to someone running their fingers through his hair. He blinked his eyes open, seeing Pepper looking down at him. Morgan was still tucked into his side.</p><p>“Hey, dinner will be ready soon. Why don’t you and Morgan get washed up?”</p><p>Sucking in a big breath, he yawned, dragging a hand over his face. He looked down at Morgan, who was still out cold.</p><p>Brushing her hair back from her face, he said her name a few times, getting a little louder each time. Finally, she stirred and looked up at him and then to her mother, who was still nearby.</p><p>Unlike Peter, Morgan didn’t need a minute to wake up. She went from zero to sixty in two seconds flat, launching off the couch and crashing into her mother’s legs.</p><p>Peter got off the couch and stretched his wings once before pulling them close and tucking them away. He wandered to the kitchen where Tony was cutting up the garlic bread. A bowl of salad was already on the table and the places set.</p><p>“Is there anything I can do?” Peter asked.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Nope, I got everything under control, believe it or not. Maybe you can help Pepper get Morgan ready?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure, no problem.”</p><p>Peter could hear Morgan arguing with Pepper from the kitchen, and it only got louder when he got closer.</p><p>“I want my wings!” Morgan shouted.</p><p>“Sweetie, it’s better to put them away when we eat. It’s more comfortable to sit in the chairs.”</p><p>Morgan crossed her arms and huffed. “I don’t wanna.”</p><p>Peter walked over, kneeling in front of her. He tilted his head to the side. “Hey, Mo, we need to put our wings away sometimes. You can take them back out after.”</p><p>The little girl growled at him, honest to God growled. Peter glanced up at Pepper, who shrugged a shoulder. He looked back at Morgan.</p><p>“If you put your wings away, I’ll let you have an extra scoop of ice cream tonight.”</p><p>Morgan’s eyes widened just a fraction. “I get two?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>She chewed her lip for a moment but then nodded her head. Squeezing her eyes shut and scrunching her nose, she pulled her wings tight against her and then made them disappear.</p><p>“Thank you, Peter,” Pepper said. “Do you mind taking her to wash her hands?”</p><p>“No problem. We’ll be right back.”</p><p>Peter scooped Morgan up and swung her onto his back, running towards the bathroom while Morgan squealed in delight.</p><p>After they were both clean and shirts a little wet from sprayed water, they went to the kitchen table, and Peter helped Morgan into her seat.</p><p>Dinner went well. Peter talked about starting college soon, and his budding relationship with MJ. Ned was coming to MIT with him, so that was cool.</p><p>Pepper talked about her meetings and how SI was doing, and Tony ate three helpings of lasagna while talking about how he spent his day with Morgan. Tony had become a stay at home dad, something that some people were surprised by, but those people didn’t really know him well then.</p><p>Morgan tried hiding her salad under a piece of her lasagna, but it didn’t go unnoticed.</p><p>“You need to eat the green stuff, too, Maguna,” Tony said.</p><p>“Don’t like it.”</p><p>Tony sighed, reaching over and picking up a piece of green pepper. “Eat this, and we’ll call it good.”</p><p>Morgan eyes it suspiciously but nibbled on the end.</p><p>Peter looked at Tony. “If it’s any consolation, I didn’t eat a single vegetable until I was like ten.”</p><p>Tony shook his head, a small smirk tugging at his lips. “You’ve been bitten by a radioactive spider, so your example doesn’t count.”</p><p>Morgan finished her green pepper and then pushed the plate away. “Ice cream?”</p><p>Peter laughed, getting up and taking his plate and stacking hers on top of it. “Yep. It’s chocolate with marshmallow swirl.”</p><p>Peter helped Pepper and Tony clean the table and pack away the leftovers. Morgan sat in her chair, watching them, swinging her legs.</p><p>As Pepper wiped down the table, Peter got a few bowls out and grabbed the cookies and candy, too. If he was gonna spoil her, he was going big.</p><p>“Do you and Tony want some?” Peter asked Pepper who was washing her hands.</p><p>“I’m all set, sweetie. Tony probably wants some, though.”</p><p>“Just a little,” Tony said, straightening the leaning tower of leftovers in the fridge.</p><p>Peter scooped Tony’s first, handing it to him as he passed beside him. Tony took it to the living room, finding his usual chair and plopping down. He filled the other two bowls with ice cream and tossed some cookies on the side for Morgan, leaving the candy on the counter for later.</p><p>After he put away the ice cream, he set a bowl in front of Morgan, along with a spoon, and sat next to her.</p><p>She managed the first bite with little mess, but soon, her face was covered in ice cream.</p><p>Sticky hands wrapped around the spoon and shoveled bite after bite into her mouth. She paused to nibble on the cookies, then her eye caught the Twizzlers, and any hope she wasn’t going to have a sugar high was thrown out the window.  </p><p>He grabbed the Twizzlers and peeled a few out of the package for her, observing her as she chewed them. He didn’t want her to choke.</p><p>When the pieces got too slimy and small, he took them away and grabbed a wet cloth to wipe her face and hands.</p><p>The moment her feet hit the floor, her wings were back out, and she was running off at warp speed for the living room. Peter finished cleaning up the rest of the mess and then joined the rest of the family.</p><p>The only thing that was missing was May. Having her there would have made his night complete, but she had to work. Apparently, car insurance for Peter didn’t come cheap. He’d offered to pay, but May wanted him to worry about buying what he needed for college instead, though Tony was covering the actual tuition. He’d tried to argue it, but Tony had dug his heels in and made a scene. It was easier to just agree than keep arguing.</p><p>Tony was already looking drowsy by the time he got to the living room, stretched out in his recliner with his ice cream bowl and spoon on his lap. Pepper listening to Morgan ramble about her toy dog, nodding at all the right moments. Morgan was talking a mile a minute. Clearly, the heavy dose of sugar was having an effect.</p><p>Pepper looked up at Peter with tired eyes. She’d had a busy day, and Peter felt for her.</p><p>“Hey, Mo, how about we go outside, and I show you something cool?”</p><p>“Like what?” Morgan turned to him, head tilting to the side.</p><p>“Remember I said we could fly, and your dad doesn’t want you to glide yet, but there is something else kinda fun. It’s kind of like gliding.”</p><p>She pursed her lips and then nodded, tossing the toy dog down on the floor.</p><p>“Be careful,” Pepper said as Peter took Morgan’s hand, guiding her out.</p><p>“I wouldn’t hurt her. She’ll be safe.”</p><p>Peter brought Morgan down to the driveway and turned to face her, letting his wings fall onto his back. Morgan watched him curiously, a line etched between her brows.</p><p>“Okay, now watch me. You should be able to do this, too.”</p><p>Peter bent a little and let his wings stretch out behind him, flapping them a few times. He could feel the power they had, even if they couldn’t get him off the ground.</p><p>Staying kind of low, he began to run down the driveway, feeling the wind catch his wings, then he jumped, flapping a few times, and got off the ground just a little. It was almost like gliding. He managed to stay in the air for a few seconds, longer than if he hadn’t used his wings.</p><p>When he looked back at Morgan, she was already flapping her wings and taking position at the start of the driveway, a look of sheer concentration on her face.</p><p>Peter smiled at her and waved for her to go. She took off as fast as her little legs could go, and Peter hoped she could get some lift.</p><p>Once she was running as fast as she could go, she jumped and flapped, stretching her wings. She didn’t stay up long, but it was enough for her face to split into a wide grin.</p><p>“Again!”</p><p>Peter laughed as he watched her run back the other way and repeat the process again.  </p><p>Eventually, Morgan began to slow as she tired herself out. Peter gathered her up and carried her inside. She rested her head on his shoulder as he walked. When he got back into the house, Tony was snoring in his chair, and Pepper was reading a book. She looked up when he walked by.</p><p>“Have fun? I took some pictures from the window. I can’t believe how grown up she’s getting.”</p><p>“Me either,” Peter said, still holding her tight. He ducked his head to see Morgan’s eyes were closed. “I think she’s ready to sleep for a few days.”</p><p>Pepper laughed. “She’s her father’s daughter. Give a few hours, and she’ll be recharged enough to go again. Of all things she could have gotten from Tony, she had to get his sleep schedule.”</p><p>“You want me to take her up? I’ll make sure she brushes her teeth and get her changed into some PJs.”</p><p>Relief washed over her, causing her shoulders to drop. “Thank you, Peter. Maybe we should be paying you when you come for a visit.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It’s no big deal. I always wanted to be a big brother.”</p><p>“Well, thank you again, Peter. Her pajamas are in the second drawer. I can give her a bath tomorrow.”</p><p>Peter carried Morgan upstairs, stepping into the bathroom first. Bending, he lowered the lid to the toilet and then gently nudged Morgan on the shoulder. She grumbled, but her eyes opened, and she looked around.</p><p>“Hey, little miss, we need to brush those teeth.”</p><p>Her bottom lip stuck out, but she wiggled out of his arms, and Peter set her on the closed toilet. He got her toothbrush ready and helped her brush her teeth, picking her up to spit in the sink after.</p><p>With that out of the way, Peter picked her back up and carried her to her room, setting her on her bed. He kneeled in front of her, untying her shoes and taking them off. He peeled off her socks afterward, sticking them in her shoes for now.</p><p>As he went to her dresser to find pajamas, he glanced back over his shoulder and asked, “Hey, Mo, can you put your wings away now?”</p><p>She nodded a few times quickly and then willed them away as Peter found her something to wear.</p><p>He helped her into her PJs, his wings still out behind him. Morgan grabbed the feathers for balance.</p><p>Once she dressed, a huge yawn broke from her, and she stretched her arms over her head. She crawled across her bed, grabbing her blanket and pillows and making something of a nest. He’d forgotten how young children found comfort in the primal activity. It was a remnant of times past.</p><p>She wriggled down into her nest and looked up at Peter. “Story, please?”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Yeah, how about I tell you the story of how I met your dad.”</p><p>Her brow wrinkled in thought. “He’s your dad, too.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I guess he is. You’re right, Mo. How about I tell you the story of how we all became a family instead.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully this answered some of your questions about the wings. I tried to fit in educational moments. </p><p>Find me on <a href="https://snarky-drabbles.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> </p><p>And I'm open to prompts for this universe or any other, though it might take a while to get to. i have a bit of a backlog right now. lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>